


Coming to a Head

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gags, I'm in rarepair hell, M/M, as a pun on eyeliner, darkiplier being an asshole, henceforth i'm calling this ship 'micliner', i'll populate this tag myself if i have to, just fuck already you two, ruined orgasm, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: Mark and Dark are the most unwilling of roommates, only forced together by necessity. For the most part they stay out of each other’s way, but occasionally tempers rise and they fight or otherwise get on each other’s nerves. As of late, however, their fighting has grown a certain sexual tension.Mark just wishes Dark would get past his consent kink and just fuck him already, but he'll take what he can get.





	Coming to a Head

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so short, i promise you'll be getting more dark/mark content in the future.

Mark and Dark are the most unwilling of roommates, only forced together by necessity. Dark had been lurking in Mark’s head for some time and recently after an unfortunate cross between an indie games and a grasp for power, Dark had been ripped out of Mark’s head and into the physical plane. For the most part they stay out of each other’s way, but occasionally tempers rise and they fight or otherwise get on each other’s nerves. 

As of late, their fighting has grown a certain sexual tension. They’ve kissed and groped and gotten each other off, but no sex has yet occurred - Mark thinks the delay is on Dark’s end, mainly because his whole M.O. is consent after all, given his “just let me in” shtick. 

(Mark  _also_  thinks that Dark just wants to hear him beg for it; Mark just doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction, otherwise they’d have been fucking by now.)

One night, Mark is washing the dishes, minding his own business. Dark saunters into the kitchen and stands right behind Mark, just looming there.

Mark just wants to do something without Dark insulting him at every turn, so he says wearily, “What do you want.” 

Dark leans in so his breath is washing over Mark’s ear. Deliberately presses just the barest measure forward. "I would much appreciate it if you could just shut the fuck up for once in your goddamn life,” he growls.

Mark grins. He knows what this is about; it’s about the horror game he was playing earlier that resulted in him being screamier than usual. So with his shit-eating grin in place, Mark turns his head toward Dark and says, “ _Make me_.”

Quicker than Mark can quite register it, Dark has flipped him around and is aggressively kissing him. He makes to reciprocate, but Dark has already pulled away, leaving Mark with his mouth open and lungs panting.

Dark swiftly pulls his tie undone and pulls it between Mark’s teeth and around the back of his head. He grips the excess length tightly, the silken fabric biting into the corners of Mark’s mouth.

Dark pulls Mark away from the counter and bends him over the kitchen table, pressing his hips hard into Mark’s ass. Marks’ chest is forced flat to the table by a firm elbow and his face is turned to the side by Dark’s tight grip on the tie gagging him. He can see Dark looming over him out of the corner of his eye, appropriately blocking out the ceiling light. Dark is positively  _snarling_  and the sight combined with his position gets him hard faster than he would like to admit.

Mark can feel the demon’s cock hardening along the line of his ass crack through his clothes and Mark rocks his hips back teasingly. Dark actually growls at that and Mark moans lightly into the makeshift gag.

“I can make you  _shut up_  alright,” Dark hisses into Mark’s ear, grinding his hips forward in return.

Mark squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on the tie, the words going straight to his dick. A garbled “Then do it already,” comes out of his mouth.

Dark grins, needle-sharp and evil. “I daresay I already  _have._ ” Dark reaches into Mark’s sweatpants and begins to jerk him off.

Mark’s orgasm creeps up surprisingly quickly with Dark’s dominating presence looming over him. His moans grow louder, his breaths shorter. His hips jerk into Dark’s hand, chasing what’s sure to be one of the best orgasms of his life. Just as he starts tipping over the edge, Dark pulls his hand away, leaving Mark to ride out an incredibly unsatisfying orgasm.

Dark removes himself from Mark’s person, and Mark can see him wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he’s ever seen.

Mark is pissed. “Fuck you!” he spits, ripping the tie out of his mouth. 

“You should’ve thought of that before you annoyed me with all that infernal screaming,” Dark says, still grinning. He saunters out of the room, presumably to rub one out himself

Mark stands up straight and sighs loudly. Ideas for how to get back at the smug bastard are already running through his head, but he has more pressing matters to attend to, namely cleaning up the mess on the inside of sweatpants.


End file.
